FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a screw vacuum Dump including a pair of male and female rotors rotatable around respective axes parallel to each other in a meshing manner, and more particularly to a multi-stage vacuum pump comprised of plural stages of screw vacuum pumps provided in series.